The present invention discloses a system and associated method for data clustering of a target domain that is guided by relevant data clustering of a source domain. Conventional k-means data clustering generates clusters based only on intrinsic nature of data in the target domain. Due to lack of guidance in clustering data in the target domain, conventional k-means data clustering often results in clusters that are not useful to human users in devising text analytics solutions.